


The colours of Love

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Character Death, Falling In Love, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Kageyama harem, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Searching for love, What is love, i don't want to spoil so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: Tobio didn't know what love was.Tobio wanted to be sick and see the flowers.Tobio needed to feel it.Tobio wanted to know what love was.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio harem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	The colours of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MONANIK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/gifts).



> Hanahaki disease AU inspired by a simple thread me and @MONANIK on Twitter

Tobio didn’t know what love was. 

Tobio didn’t understand why flowers were considered to be a bad sign. He watched how his sister wiped quickly some blue blossoms that fell of her mouth. She was ashamed. And scared. She made him promise that he would never told this to anyone.

Tobio was awkward when he started middle school. He found it weird when his colleagues started talking about their crushes. About young love. About girls and boys who were too pretty and caused struggles to them. About forbidden relationships and confession letters. He found Oikawa-san hiding on the bathroom, coughing and fighting to breathe, only to release a handful of blue forget-me-not flowers. How he looked at those pretty blossoms with sadness and horror. 

Tobio didn’t know what to do when Kindaichi blushed so much that day when they were left alone, cleaning the gym. Nor he didn’t know what to say when he asked if Tobio had experienced the Hanahaki disease. It felt weird, to consider something so beautiful like flowers as a disease. Kindaichi said he’d started to spill white and red roses, meaning he had contradictory feelings. That boy was a mess in terms of love, he himself said so, but Tobio was worse. He wasn’t a mess because he had never been in love.

Tobio always felt left behind: by his parents, his classmates, his teammates, his friends. Karasuno opened for him a world full of comprehension and stability. He felt confident enough to start making questions by the time Hinata showed him the yellow sunflower’s petals he had just spilled out. What is love? What having a crush feels like? Why flowers are hurting so much? Why he can’t experience that?

Tobio listened closely how Suga explained what being in love meant. He said it made you think about that person every time, that it felt like floating and flying on the clouds. But it was also painful, the roots of a mistaken love stabbed the lungs and constricted the throat, breaking the ribs and suffocating their owner. The flowers of a lover who could never be reciprocated. Suga was smiling when he told him that, and immediately started coughing and coughing. Tobio saw how his face turned violet due to the lack of air, and how his eyes started crying because of the pain. Sugawara had spilled a lot of marigold blossoms, covering the floor in orange.

Tobio wanted to feel that. He wanted to know how flying felt, how it twist his entrails and meet the person who would let him know what love was. He looked at the mirror and opened his mouth to see if there was a change some flower might appear. Nothing happened. There was nothing to see. No flower, no blossoms, not even the tip of a branch. He felt nothing.

Tobio needed to see the beauty of flowers. He wanted them all: white, pink, orange, red, blue, violet, yellow. With horns or with long leaves. Spiky or delicate. Long or short. He wanted love. He wanted a soft kiss, a strong embrace, a voice who would made him fly. 

Tobio started asking his relatives about their flowers. They all answered with a light blush and a shy smile. Tobio associate them to the flowers, like they were their inner side. Hinata was a sunflower. Suga was an orange marigold. Oikawa-san was a blue forget-me-not. Tsukishima was a violet pansy. Kindaichi was a white rose. Iwaizumi was a red hibiscus. Miya was a pink dahlia. Tobio wanted to see all of them, to hold the flowers in a beautiful bouquet. To make them his. 

Tobio received a kiss from all of them. On his last day of high-school, Hinata soulfully kissed him. At the annual meeting of the (ex) first-years, Tsukishima kissed him shyly when they had to split ways to go home. During a stroll at the beach, Suga warmly kissed him at sunset. At his birthday party, Kindaichi firmly kissed him after a rushed confession. On the middle of a music concert, Iwaizumi wildly kissed him ignoring the band and the crowd. Under a starry night, Oikawa-san tenderly kissed him as a reconciliation. After winning a medal for the national team, Miya kissed him vigorously and laughed together. 

Tobio understood the feeling only after receiving all the love he could get.

Tobio felt his lungs constrict, the butterflies on his stomach rising and transforming into flowers. He could fly, think about them and smile through the days while seeing them. 

Tobio had love.

Tobio smiled when he started coughing. His eyes shone when he hold the white blossom on his hand. He clenched his fist and hit his breastbone repeatedly, to make him cough more and more. He wanted to see them. He wanted his flowers. His bouquet. His love. 

Tobio spilled more white blossoms, along with pink, red, blue, yellow, orange and violet. He was out of air, his lungs were scratched and bloody, but he has his flowers with him. He arranged them together and hold them on his hands. His body was shaking, his mouth filled with blood. 

Tobio was dying. 

But oh, how beautiful his bouquet was. 

How beautiful his lovers were.

How beautiful love was. 

Love was so beautiful he was willing to die for it, surrounded by the colours he chose. Surrounded by the flowers he wanted so bad to see. Surrounded by his favourite people. Surrounded by the beauty of his love. 

Surrounded by a disease that felt like a blessing.


End file.
